Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: Klaine having a snowball fight and watching "Frozen" afterwards and cute fluff! Rated M: cute fluff got a little bit out of hand ;)


It was a cold afternoon in December and Kurt was busy in the kitchen making a hot chocolate for him and Blaine. Blaine was out in the front yard, shoveling snow from the pavement and the little path leading up to their house so that no one would slip on it. He got the idea after he slipped on the snow himself and landed butt first on the hard concrete when he came home from NYADA a couple of days ago. He still winced half of the time he sat down.

Kurt, on the other hand, was way more careful (partly because of the new boots he bought a week ago) and only walked on the spots where there was less snow covering the street. He once slipped on a patch of slippery snow and ice and sprained his ankle. Blaine had a fantastic idea and decided to carry Kurt up and down the stairs every time he wanted to go to bed or shower. Kurt didn't think it was such a good idea because the last thing he wanted was Blaine tumbling off the stairs with him in his arms, clumsy as Blaine is.

Kurt was getting the cookie jar out of the kitchen cabinet when he heard someone knocking on the window but when he turned around, there was no one. 'Blaine?' he asked, hopefully loud enough for Blaine to hear it wherever he was right now. No answer, so he turned to the cabinet again. He wasn't worrying about any burglars or something like that because the neighborhood they were living in was quiet and friendly plus, if there were burglars, they had to get past Blaine and thanks to NYADA's stage combat class Blaine was pretty handy with a weapon, kinda.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Kurt was home so Blaine didn't have to ring and for as far as Kurt knew they weren't having any visitors or neighbors over today. But still he walked to the front door, curious to see who was standing in front of it. He chuckled when he saw it was Blaine, wearing a bright red woolen hat and matching scarf, warm black mittens, a pair of comfortable slacks, a pair of snow boots Kurt had insisted on buying and don't forget the pitch black coat Kurt got him for his birthday two months ago.

Kurt could see he was freezing and all he wanted to do was wrap him up in a blanket and snuggle up on the couch with him. 'You know you don't have to ring or knock on the window, right? You can just call my name and I'll be there in a second,' he said.

'How did you know it was me knocking on the window?' Blaine asked.

'Because it's too early for Santa Claus to visit us,' Kurt joked, 'Do you need help with the shoveling?'

'Oh, right. And no, I don't need any help,' Blaine answered.

'Do you want some hot cocoa? I just made you a cup, I thought you'd want to warm up a bit,' Kurt tried again.

'Nope, I just have a very important question for you,' Blaine said.

Kurt raised his right hand. 'You already know that we got married last year, right? You don't have to ask me that again.'

Blaine smiled. 'No, nonono, sweetie that's not what I wanted to ask. What I did want to ask was,' he paused and then continued in a sing-song voice, 'Do you want to build a snowman?'

Kurt arched an eyebrow. 'That's what I'm standing in the cold for? A "Frozen" song?'

'Come on, let's go and play!' Blaine continued singing, not caring about Kurt's irritated tone and leaned closer to him. The corners of Kurt's mouth quirked up into a smile, despite his slight annoyance. He loved it when Blaine serenaded him, whether it was 32 degrees or minus 10 degrees outside.

'I barely see you anymore,' he motioned for Kurt to come outside, 'Come out the door, it's like you've gone away.' He reached in the house and grabbed Kurt's coat and handed it to him.

Kurt put on his coat, grabbed the hand Blaine extended to him and walked outside with him after making sure he slipped the house key in his pocket before closing the door.

'We used to be best buddies,' Blaine lowered his gaze to the ground, 'but now we're not and I wish you would tell me why?'

Kurt lifted Blaine's chin so he had to look at him. He leaned in and closed the gap between them by placing his lips on Blaine's. The kiss was soft and sweet but maybe that was because there was still some chocolate on his lips from earlier.

When Kurt pulled away, Blaine asked: 'So, do you want to build a snowman?'

Kurt shook his head while he snickered.

'It doesn't have to be a snowman,' Blaine ended the song and looked hopeful at Kurt.

'I don't want to build a snowman,' Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest and turning around.

'Okay, bye,' Blaine pouted and turned around himself.

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Blaine and only saw the back of him. He turned back to him, ran towards him and threw his arms around Blaine's neck. 'But, I do want to want to play,' he said against the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine laughed. 'Oh really? I know a game we could play,' he said. He unhooked Kurt's arms and took a few steps away from him before crouching down in front of a pile of snow.

'Huh?' Kurt asked, a little confused but also curious. 'Wha-' Kurt was interrupted by a snowball hitting his coat. 'Goddammit, Blaine! Do you know how much that coat cost me?!'

Blaine was grinning and shrugged before answering: 'I'll buy you a new one if this one's ruined, honey. Here,' he grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed it all over his coat, 'Better?'

Kurt patted the snow off his coat. 'No, not better! Do you know what could possibly make this better?' He scooped up some snow with his hands, formed it into a ball and threw it at Blaine but missed.

'Haha, you missed!' Blaine yelled and jumped up and down, celebrating his victory.

'Not funny!' Kurt yelled and scooped up another handful of snow.

'It is, baby! I'm barely a few feet aw-' the next moment Blaine was spitting out some snow that got in his mouth and wiped snow of his cheeks, 'Y-you hit me right in the face, there could've been ice in it! You know that since the slushie incident I'm not a big fan of ice.'

'Oh, right! Sorry,' Kurt made his way over to his husband, 'You're okay, right? I didn't hurt you?'

Blaine scrunched his nose up in an adorable way when he felt a couple of snowflakes sticking to the tip. 'Yeah, I'm okay. You didn't hurt me. I know you'd never do that,' Blaine smiled.

'Oh good,' Kurt breathed out, 'Okay, new rules! First, no snowballs directed to the face because one, mine needs to stay flawless of course and two, I don't want to rush you to the hospital again. And second, try avoiding the area right below the belt okay? We're both going to need it a lot after today.'

'I can totally agree with those rules, especially rule number two,' Blaine said, winking.

'And remember, this isn't a competition. This is just for fun,' Kurt said, brushing some stray snowflakes from Blaine's coat.

'One hundred percent just for fun,' Blaine agreed, 'When do we begin?' he added excitedly.

Kurt leaned closer to Blaine but right before their lips touched he asked: 'Now?' and took off to the other side of the yard.

'Not fair! I was expecting a kiss, that's cheating!' Blaine yelled, leaning down to the pile of snow.

'There are no "no cheating" rules, babe! We're allowed to distract and trick each other,' Kurt yelled back.

'In that case,' Blaine mumbled to himself before his eyes widened, 'Oh my God, Kurt, is that a spider in your hair?!'

'What? Where? Blaine, get it off of me!' Kurt was frantically shaking his head, jumping around in circles and patting on his hair and he almost didn't feel the snowball hitting his belly. 'I'm so stupid! You're on the other side of the yard, you can't see what's up with my hair! How could I even fall for that?!'

'You didn't fall for it because you're stupid, hon. I just used your fear of spiders against you,' Blaine shrugged.

Kurt shook his head. 'You're going to pay for that, Blaine Hummel-Anderson!'

Blaine held his head up high. 'Bring it on, Kurt Anderson-Hummel!'

Kurt saw this as his cue and sprinted towards Blaine, who shrieked and took off himself but Kurt caught up with him soon enough and stuffed some snow into Blaine's coat, making him stop in his tracks and jumping up and down awkwardly to get the snow out of his coat.

'Aaah, Kurt! Oh shit, that's so cold! Why do I have those short hobbit-legs?' Blaine yelled.

Kurt was doubled over laughing a few feet away. 'You should see yourself right now,' he laughed.

Blaine decided it was impossible to get the snow out of his coat without taking it off and it was just way too cold to even unbutton it. So, instead he looked at Kurt with a devilish grin on his face. There was a fluffy pile of fresh snow right behind him and Blaine just couldn't help but run towards Kurt and tackle him into it.

'Gotcha,' Blaine said, laying on top of a giggling Kurt. He pushed some strands of hair out of Kurt's face.

'You got me,' Kurt whispered.

'You have no idea how cute you look all giggly and blushing,' Blaine said. Kurt didn't even know he was blushing until Blaine took his mitten off and gently stroked his cheek. The warm hand against the warmth of his own skin made him lean into the gentle touch and he turned his head to kiss the palm of Blaine's hand.

Blaine roamed his other hand through Kurt's hair, scratching his scalp lightly and smiled when Kurt just melted into his touch. 'So, what did I win?' he asked after a while.

It took some time before Kurt realized Blaine was actually talking to him. 'I told you this wasn't a competition, you even agreed with me. You win nothing,' he said.

'Not even a kiss?' Blaine pouted and kissed the spot right under Kurt's eye.

'Of course you get a kiss,' Kurt answered and cupped Blaine's face before kissing him. Kurt softly bit Blaine's bottom lip before letting go.

Blaine shivered when he pulled away but he had a smile around his lips. 'Can we go inside? I can barely feel my toes anymore.'

'Of course, darling. Do you want me to massage your feet tonight?' Kurt asked, booping Blaine's nose. 'And do you want the hot cocoa I made you?'

Blaine nodded eagerly. 'I'd definitely love that hot cocoa,' his face fell and said: 'But we don't have chocolate chip cookies anymore, I ate the last one a couple of days ago.'

Kurt smiled. 'That's why I bought a box yesterday while you were at NYADA. I wanted to surprise you with them.'

Blaine gasped. 'I married an angel!' he smiled.

'Yeah, a snow angel,' Kurt chuckled and spread his arms out wide, trying to prove his point.

Blaine took off the other mitten, covered Kurt's arms with his own and laced their fingers together. 'Those are the best angels,' he said before leaning down and kissing Kurt.

'Blaine, baby, I know you're a cuddlewhore and stuff but I think that if we don't get up soon, my butt will freeze off and we can use your toes as ice cubes,' Kurt said, squirming a bit underneath the weight of Blaine's body.

'Right, yeah, of course,' Blaine snickered and raised himself up and climbed off of Kurt. He grabbed his mittens and stuffed them in his pockets as much as he could. When he stood back on his feet, he extended his hand out for his husband to grab. 'Come here you,' he helped Kurt up and wrapped an arm around his waist before he scooped Kurt up his arms.

Kurt squealed at the sudden surprise. 'Blaine! What are you doing? I have the ability to walk, you know?' He looked at Blaine before burying his face into his neck. 'It's just like when you carried me into the house after we got married.'

Blaine smiled and turned his head to the side to kiss Kurt's temple. He stopped right in front of the front door, looking down at Kurt a little hopeful. 'Could you, um, open the door for me?'

Kurt giggled and fished the house key out of his pocket. 'If I had known you'd be carrying me into the house a lot, I wouldn't have chosen those doors that lock automatically right after you close them,' he snickered. He put the key in the lock and twisted it before Blaine kicked the door a bit further open so that he could carry Kurt in without bumping against anything.

He walked to the couch, sat Kurt down on it, unbuttoned Kurt's coat, took it off and grabbed a blanket draped over the back of the couch to cover Kurt with. 'Stay,' he said after Kurt was covered from nose to toe, 'I'll put the hot chocolate in the microwave to warm it back up and I'll bring the cookie jar with me. Good? All you have to do is pick a movie for us to watch and I'll put it in when I get back.'

'Got it, chef! Anything else I need to do?' Kurt asked, the question a bit muffled because of the blanket covering his mouth.

Blaine grinned. 'Just relax, honey,' he said and patted Kurt's knee, 'Just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back.'

'Okay, don't be away for too long though,' Kurt replied while Blaine shrugged his coat off. Kurt could see a stain on the back of Blaine's vest where the snow had melted.

'I'll be back before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, I promise,' Blaine said and walked towards the kitchen, hanging his and Kurt's coat, his hat and his scarf back on their hook next to the door.

'It even surprises me you can pronounce that word,' Kurt said and he heard Blaine laugh in the kitchen. That was the most perfect thing about Blaine (apart from his appearance of course): his laugh. It was sweeter than honey on melted chocolate and every time Kurt heard it his heart skipped a beat or two.

Kurt grabbed the blanket and snuggled himself some more into the corner of the couch, leaving space for when Blaine came back. He loved days like this: spending cold afternoons on the couch with the man he loves, drinking tea or in this case hot chocolate and watching movies.

Before he met Blaine it was different. He had locked himself in his room, had softly sang showtunes to himself or watched musicals on YouTube instead of going downstairs and spending time with his father in the living room.

Kurt heard the "ting"-sound of the microwave and got pulled out of his train of thoughts. He knew Blaine would be back soon so he looked at the stack of DVDs next to the television and his eyes lingered on "Frozen". They've seen that movie about a thousand times but Kurt always cracked up when Blaine did his super-adorable impression of Olaf.

'I'm back, babe!' Blaine said, coming from around the corner. He was holding a damping cup of hot chocolate in each hand and had the cookie jar squeezed between his side and his arm. Kurt was praying to a god he doesn't even know if he exists for Blaine not to drop the cookie jar. He let out the breath he was holding when he was one hundred percent sure that the jar and Blaine's cup were safe and sound on the table and Blaine leaned down to hand Kurt his cup.

Blaine walked over to the television, crouched down in front of the stack of DVDs and looked over his shoulder at Kurt. 'What movie do you want to see?'

Kurt looked up from where he was looking at the marshmallow slowly melting into his chocolate. He didn't even know they still had marshmallows, he thought Blaine had eaten them all just like the cookies. 'I want to see "Frozen",' he said and leaned over to look into Blaine's cup. No marshmallow.

'"Frozen"? Really?' Blaine asked.

'Yes, really, Olaf. Now, pop that disc in because I want to cuddle,' Kurt answered, while grabbing a cookie out of the jar.

Blaine chuckled, grabbed the DVD and placed the disc in the player before quickly returning to the couch and plopping down next to his husband. He grabbed his cup, took a sip and winced when the hot chocolate burned his tongue. 'Oh, I thought it was already cooled off a bit,' he stuck out his tongue and gently poked it, 'Ouch.'

Kurt looked at Blaine sympathetically and gently rubbed his shoulder. 'I should've warned you it was still hot. Cookie to soothe the pain?' He held out the cookie right in front of Blaine's face.

Blaine smiled despite the stinging pain. He leaned down and took a small bite. 'Thank you, baby,' he said and kissed Kurt's cheek.

'You're welcome. Hey, how come you don't have a marshmallow and I do?' Kurt asked, trying to distract Blaine from the pain in his tongue.

'Oh, there was only one left and I know how much you like marshmallows so I gave it to you,' Blaine said, looking at the video's forgoing the actual movie.

Now it was Kurt's turn to kiss Blaine's cheek. 'I really think I married an angel,' he murmured against Blaine's soft skin.

Blaine smiled but still focused on the flickering screen in front of him. 'Oh, the movie begins,' he said, wrapping one arm around Kurt and shuffled closer to him.

Kurt didn't even care Blaine didn't look at him. He knew "Frozen" was Blaine's favorite movie and he also knew that the only time he was allowed to interrupt it was when he wanted to sing along with one of the songs. One time Kurt accidentally interrupted the movie and Blaine didn't speak to him for the rest of the night. Since then, Kurt never ever interrupted again. He laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and watched little Sven and little Hans jump over the screen. He smiled when he heard Blaine softly singing, almost whispering the song along. He gently squeezed Blaine's side before blowing on his hot cocoa and carefully taking a small sip.

After a while Blaine said: 'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs' at the same time and pitch as Olaf in the movie and he spread out his arms, inviting Kurt for a proper hug. Both cups were now back on the table and the cookie jar wasn't as full as it was when the movie started.

Kurt laughed, shuffled closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him before burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck. 'I love you, Blainey,' he murmured into the skin.

'I love you too, Kurtie,' Blaine answered and played with Kurt's hair and Kurt was surprised Blaine didn't push him away or said he had to shut up.

They watched the rest of the movie and at the end they sang "Let It Go" together. When the last few credits rolled past, Blaine turned off the television and DVD player and pulled Kurt closer to him. 'Oh look, Kurt, it started snowing during the movie,' he said after glancing at the window.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms to look through the window. 'Oh yeah, it's so pretty,' he smiled, 'Watching those snowflakes fall to the earth, it's beautiful.'

'Not nearly half as beautiful as the person I'm holding in my arms right now,' Blaine said and kissed the top of his husband's head.

'Aww, you're such a charmer,' Kurt smiled and patted Blaine's chest before turning back to put his head against it. He could feel Blaine's heart beating underneath him and he smiled again.

'I know,' Blaine grinned.

Kurt pulled back a bit to look into Blaine's eyes. He slowly thumbed Blaine's lips before moving on to thumb his cheeks.

'What are you doing, honey?' Blaine asked and snickered.

Kurt shrugged. 'Just admiring your beauty,' he said.

'Admire away,' Blaine held his chin up high with a cocky attitude.

'Oh I will,' Kurt said with a devilish grin and before Blaine could wonder what was about to happen, Kurt was already straddling his hips and roaming his hands over Blaine's clothed chest.

'Oh,' Blaine breathed out, 'You meant that kind of admiring.'

'Uh-huh,' Kurt said and started unbuttoning Blaine's vest. He was very slowly grinding his hips against Blaine's.

'Mmm, baby,' Blaine let his head fall back onto the back of the couch, 'Please, please don't stop.'

Kurt giggled and pushed the vest off of Blaine's shoulders and watched him shiver a bit. Blaine leaned forward, took the vest off completely and discarded it somewhere on the floor. Kurt started unbuttoning the shirt Blaine was wearing underneath but was stopped by Blaine's hand on his. 'Just rip it, darling, those stupid buttons take too fucking long,' he said.

Kurt did what he was told and ripped the shirt open, the buttons popping off and everywhere onto the living room floor. Blaine shrugged the shirt off of his shoulders and threw it somewhere over his head before putting his hands on Kurt's hips.

'God Blaine, you're so sexy like this,' Kurt licked his lips and leaned down to place feather light kisses on Blaine's neck, shoulders, torso and even all the way down his arms to end with a kiss on each fingertip.

Blaine moved his hands up to cup Kurt's face and gently pulled him up to kiss him. 'Mmm, you're absolutely amazing baby,' he murmured against Kurt's lips.

Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulder and rubbed his thumbs over his collarbones. 'You too, babe,' Kurt panted between kisses, 'You're perfect.'

'Mmm,' Blaine moaned, he was laying sprawled out on the couch with Kurt lazily laying on top of him and the blanket from earlier covering both their naked bodies.

Kurt giggled from where he was laying on top Blaine. 'You can say that again,' he said.

'Mmm,' Blaine moaned again and smiled down at Kurt. 'I'm a bit tired though, sweetie, you've exhausted me,' he yawned.

'Do you want to take a nap, darling?' Kurt started tracing circles on Blaine's chest, 'I thought I promised to give your feet a massage earlier.'

'Oh, Kurtie you don't have to do that. I'll be fine,' Blaine said, rubbing over Kurt's back, 'But thank you.'

'Really? Because I don't mind giving your feet a rub,' Kurt pushed.

Blaine scrunched up his nose. 'Babe, I don't know if you know it but my feet are probably extremely smelly from being in those shoes.'

'Then I'll wash them first,' Kurt replied, lifting himself up to look at an adorably sleepy looking Blaine.

Blaine sighed. 'You really want to give my feet a rub, do you?'

Kurt pouted. 'I just want to make you feel better,' he said and continued when he saw Blaine yawning again, 'And you're tired so...'

'Mhmm, yeah, 'm tired,' Blaine slurred with his eyes already closed, 'I think 'm gonna take a short nap.'

Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss the corner of Blaine's mouth. 'You do that, then I'll massage your feet,' Kurt said in a sing-song voice.

Blaine chuckled and Kurt thought his heart just melted a little bit more at the sound of it. 'I can't stop you when I'm asleep, so go 'head.'

Kurt squealed and carefully climbed off of Blaine. 'I'll be back in a sec, dear,' he whispered in Blaine's ear when he crouched down next to him and stroked his cheek. 'I love you.'

Blaine leaned into the touch and hummed. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile before giving in to the sleepiness taking over him.

Kurt very slowly got up and tip-toed up to the bathroom to get the massage oil, a towel and a damp washcloth. If you're going to do it, you better do it the right way, Kurt thought when he walked back down the hallway. When he got downstairs, he heard Blaine softly snoring on the couch and smiled. Blaine always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like a beautiful angel. Kurt had his very own Sleeping Beauty, Olaf and every Prince Charming combined. He had Blaine.


End file.
